


Stress relief

by babynayeonie



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:27:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27358009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babynayeonie/pseuds/babynayeonie
Summary: Chaeyoung helps Jihyo relax
Relationships: Park Jisoo | Jihyo/Son Chaeyoung
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	Stress relief

**Author's Note:**

> Been awhile since i last wrote smut, hopefully I still got the skills

Chaeyoung walked into Jihyo’s room, immediately frowning as she noticed how tense the older girl seemed. “Unnie? Everything okay?” She asked. Jihyo huffed.

“Just a little stressed Chaengie” Chaeyoung pouted.

“Wanna talk about it?” Jihyo shook her head.

“No but...there’s a way you can help me relax” Jihyo said, Chaeyoung not realising the naughty glint in the older girl’s eyes. Jihyo walked up to Chaeyoung, the younger girl somehow backing herself up against the door, Jihyo giggling as she locked it. Jihyo cupped Chaeyoung’s cheek. “So cute...my cute Chaeyoungie, aren’t you?”. Chaeyoung felt as if she were melting the longer she stared back at Jihyo.

Chaeyoung leaned in, Jihyo meeting her halfway, sighing into the kiss. It’d been awhile since the two had done anything sexual, the kiss growing more intense as a result of their built up sexual frustration. Warm hands slowly made their way up Jihyo’s top, Chaeyoung pulling her bra cups down to tug at her nipples. Jihyo couldn’t help but throw her head back, her nipples being her weak spot.

Soon enough, Chaeyoung was in between her unnie’s legs, greedily lapping at her wetness that was practically dripping out of her. “Oh god....you’re tongue feels amazing Chaeng...” Chaeyoung payed no mind to Jihyo’s compliment, too busy sucking at her clit, her two fingers already beginning to work themselves inside Jihyo.

Jihyo’s eyes rolled back, her hips developing a mind of their own as they began to buck in response to Chaeyoung’s tongue that was now circling Jihyo’s entrance. Jihyo whined, squeezing her own breasts and flicking her nipples as she watched the younger girl’s fingers easily slip into her clenching hole. “Chaeyoung-ah!” She gasped.

“Yes unnie?” Chaeyoung asked, biting her lip as she stared in awe at her fingers, the two digits engulfed by the tight warmth of Jihyo’s pussy. Chaeyoung pulled out until her fingertips, her fingers completely drenched in Jihyo’s slick.

“Please Chaeyoung-ah...unnie’s so close” Chaeyoung giggled, suddenly increasing the speed on her fingers, the sound of squelching reaching her ears. Jihyo moaned loudly, her own two digits making their way down south to rub at her clit, the older girl’s eyes rolling back as she saw Chaeyoung spit onto her clit, staring back up at Jihyo with innocent eyes. 

Jihyo’s jaw fell slack as she toppled over the edge, her whole body shaking before stilling, collapsing back onto the bed a few seconds later. “Feeling better, unnie?” Chaeyoung asked.

“Much better, thank you Chaengie”.


End file.
